


Keep Calm and Shoot to Kill

by tiffanycrystal



Series: The Survivor Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Background Relationships, Beginning of zombie apocalypse, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanycrystal/pseuds/tiffanycrystal
Summary: A collection of letters/diaries from other survivors. Part of the "The Survivor Chronicles" world. Set between "Say 'No!' to Zombies" and "Don't Feed the Trolls". Includes "Blood Runs Black."
Series: The Survivor Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/888822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Keep Calm and Shoot to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO idea how long this will be, it'll depend on how many letters Shell and the others find, but I needed a place to post these, and I figured you all might enjoy them. I'm editing "Blood Runs Black" and will be adding it here.

**Dear whoever finds this,**

See the giant “HOPE” carved into the wall? And the directions underneath? Get something to write them down on/with. There’s a bunch of pens and pencils in the desk underneath the clock. There should be a pad of post-its, too. Those should work. If they’re all gone, improvise. That “Hope” place might be the last safe haven from the monsters we share our world with now. I dunno about you, but I’m willing to risk the journey, if it means not being dinner for those things.

Plus, the lady, I forget her name, but anyway, she fixed up Tobe’s hand. He cut the hell out it trying to get the door to this place open, and she stitched it up and gave us all tetanus shots. Said we couldn’t be too careful, and there’s too much that can go wrong from one day to another. They can’t give us a vaccine against the virus, but they can help make sure we don’t die over stupid stuff that can be prevented.

Anyway, I got off track…but the point is, the lady had a _bunch_ of medical supplies. _I saw them._ Food, too. Not the stale crap we’ve been living off of for the past couple months, either. Fresh cheese. Beef jerky – not store bought. They said there’s more food and supplies back at base. There’s even a hospital. All we have to do when (if) we get there is be willing to work. At this point, it’s worth a shot, you know? They left this morning. We’ve sat and talked about it most of the day. We leave at dawn.

Wish us luck, whoever finds this. And if do decide to follow our footsteps, remember to keep a careful eye out. Look sharp – stay safe.

-Lia


End file.
